


Chances

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: You weren’t sure when it happened, but you found yourself completely smitten with the Cuban ADA. West Wing Challenge with @thefanficfaerie. Prompt: “My problem is I want to jump him when he says things like that.”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 26





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I reference Barba’s speech from “Contrapasso,” S.19,E.3.

You weren’t sure when it happened, but you found yourself completely smitten with the Cuban ADA who was currently conducting his closing argument. You stared at him completely transfixed while simultaneously typing furiously as Rafael passionately orated.

Rafael’s voice boomed in the courtroom and you watched him completely awestruck. Like any hot blooded woman, your mind went instantly to the gutter as you wondered if he ruled the bedroom as well as the courtroom. Your eyes raked over him and his well fitting suit and tried to burn it to memory.

“…if it’s fair, it has to be just! Let the blood flow in the streets, I say! Oh, wait, you don’t like it? I say get a bigger pair of boots.” Once Barba finished his closing argument, the jury was instructed to deliberate and the court was adjourned.

You watched as Barba approached the SVU detectives. He walked out with all of them, save for Amanda Rollins, who was waiting for you by the door.

“Hey Amanda!” You greeted, walking over. “I was going to grab a coffee downstairs at the cafeteria while the jury deliberated. Want one?”

Amanda nodded. As you headed towards the stairs towards the courtroom cafeteria, Amanda cleared her throat and began speaking. “Something you want to tell me?”

You looked up at the blonde detective who had a very knowing smirk. You looked at her confused. “What are you talking about?”

“You were staring at Barba again,” Amanda replied. 

“I was not!” You replied, defensively, your cheeks turning pink. You both took the stairs to the cafeteria and you made your way to the coffee carafes set up. You plucked two cups from the stack and set them under the carafes. Using your two index fingers, you pushed the levers to release the hot caffeinated liquid.

Amanda handed two lids to you, and looked at you, deadpanned. You locked eyes with her as you handed her the Styrofoam cup and you let an exasperated sigh.

“Amanda, he’s a brilliant lawyer. He can easily cut down most defense attorneys without so much as wrinkling his suit. When he starts whipping out case law like Frisbie v. Collins or, U.S. v. Toscanino…”

Amanda snorted, cutting you off. “I don’t know how to respond to that.” She took a sip of her coffee, and grimaced as she burned her tongue. 

“My problem is I want to jump him when he says things like that,” you continued to gush.

Amanda lifted the lid and blew on her coffee. “You know, he’s single. I could set something up at my birthday party since y’all will both be there. Lord knows he could probably use some. He’s wound tighter than a coil. He’s probably ready to burst.”

“Amanda Rollins!“ you chastised the blonde detective as you made your way to the register. “Two coffees,” you continued as you spoke to the cashier. You handed your work badge to the cashier. The cashier scanned it and handed it back to you. “Don’t you dare,” you admonished your friend.

“Oh come on, let me set you two up. Who knows? Maybe it’ll work out,” Amanda continued, wiggling her eyebrows.

“No, no. He wouldn’t want to go out with me. Look at me. The mousy, dowdy court reporter?” You waved your arm down and across, highlighting your black turtleneck and herringbone trousers.

“Barba… isn’t like that,” Amanda defended. “And you’re not dowdy.“

“Really? Okay. Sure. Like I don’t know how much those suits he wears actually costs or what about that fancy watch on his wrist?” You rolled your eyes. The pager on your hip buzzed; you looked at it and then looked up at Amanda. “Jury’s back. Let’s go.”

***One week later***

You were about to shut the entrance door behind you, when you heard a familiar voice behind you. 

“Wait, hold the door!” You turned around and saw the handsome Cuban ADA breaking out into a small jog trying to catch up to you.

“Thanks,” Rafael quipped, slightly out of breath, holding onto the door. “I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” you replied. Rafael followed you in and he quickly realized he knew you but couldn’t figure out from where.

Rafael looked over at you, his eyes squinting as he tried to place you. You looked away uncomfortably and inwardly willed the elevator to hurry along.  
Rafael tilted his head and his eyes widened as it dawned on him where he knew you. “You’re the court reporter for Judge Blake.”

You tapped your nose and pointed at Rafael, a small smile on your face. “That I am. Your most recent case…with Karr, that was something else. Congratulations on the win.”

Rafael smiled. “Thank you, uh-.”

“Y/F/N, Y/L/N” you introduced yourself, extending your hand.

“That’s right. I’m sorry, forgive me. You just look different,” Rafael apologized. 

You looked down at your own outfit: jeans, a black tank top, and black booties. Amanda had stopped by your apartment earlier with some clothing options and fun accessories. Stacks of bangles adorned your wrists and hoop earrings hung from your earlobes. Your hair was messily undone. You gave Rafael a small smile.

The two of you stepped into the elevator, Rafael stepped to your immediate left. You took a step back, so you were leaning against the wall. Your eyes raked in his outfit. Dark blue jeans, a maroon marbled knit sweater. His hair, which was getting grey at the temples, was slicked back in a perfect coif. His cologne was a combination that was equal parts earthy, peppery and citrusy. Even casual, Rafael Barba looked like he could step off the latest fashion magazine.

You decided to focus on the warning label on the bottle of rosé you had brought, trying to collect your thoughts. “I brought wine too,” he replied showing off his bottle.

Your brow arched at the high end label. “Catena Alta Malbec. Nice. I’ve always enjoyed a good Malbec.” You flashed your bottle quickly. “Wölferr’s Estate Summer in a Bottle.” Suddenly you felt embarrassed by your cheap table wine in comparison to Rafael’s pricey wine.

Rafael opened his mouth to respond but at that moment the elevator dinged signaling its arrival to Amanda’s floor. Rafael held the elevator and let you walk ahead. “Thanks,” you replied. As you walked past, your perfume wafted in the air. The familiar scent of honeysuckle filled Rafael’s nostrils. “Wow,” he murmured to himself, before stepping out of the elevator bank and following you. Rafael admired you from behind, appreciating how your jeans hugged you in all of the right places. A flash of heat coursed through him and he coughed, trying to distract himself. You looked behind your shoulder, puzzled but didn’t think anything of it as you approached Amanda’s door.  
***

Hours later, the last of the cake had been served and a few people had remained, mingling. Amanda was tipsy, and she plopped herself next to Rafael who was sipping on a cordial, while picking at a slice of birthday cake. “Rafael, you’re single right?”

Rafael coughed, nearly choking on the piece of cake. “Excuse me?”

Amanda gave him a cheeky grin and looked past his shoulder to where you were standing. Your eyes widened in horror and you mouthed “no” to Amanda. Amanda crinkled her nose. “If you’re single,” she continued, “which I am pretty positive you are, I have the perfect woman for you.”

“I am flattered detective, but you and I are just friends,” Rafael replied clearing his throat. He took a long sip of his drink.

Amanda crinkled her nose once more. “What? No! I - I mean no offense, Barba but you’re not my type,” Amanda protested.

“None taken,” Rafael replied, his curiosity piqued.

“I meant, Y/N!” Amanda clarified; she turned to you and winked.

Your face was hot and you could feel your cheeks and chest flush; you tried to look away but couldn’t. Walking over to Amanda, you grabbed her hand and tugged, “I… uh Amanda? A word? In the kitchen?”

Rafael watched you with a bemused look on his face. “Excuse us, Rafael.” He nodded and took another sip of his drinking, finishing it.

Back in the kitchen, you ran your hands through your hair before spinning to face Amanda. “Amanda!” you half-whispered, half-screeched. “What are you doing?”

Amanda furrowed her brows. “I know you. You’d never say anything to Barba. I was just trying to help out.”

“I don’t need your help!” you hissed once more, visibly upset. “I can do just fine by myself.” You could feel your eyes grow wet and you hedged on wiping them, lest you ruin and smear your eye makeup.

A throat clearing interrupted the two of you and you looked over to see Rafael had poked his head into the kitchen.

“I came in for another drink,” Rafael clarified, now entering and shaking his empty high ball glass. You felt your cheeks grow hot once more. There was a bottle of scotch on the counter by you, so you shoved the the bottle towards him.

“I - I have to go. Um, have a good night. Happy birthday Amanda,” you mumbled. It was as if you had tunnel vision - your sole goal was to get out of Amanda’s apartment as quickly as possible with as much dignity you had left. You made your way out of the kitchen, and out of the apartment not bothering to look at anyone, let alone say goodbye as you left.

You stepped into the elevator bank where you finally allowed the tears that had threatened, to fall.  
***

Rafael stood in Amanda’s kitchen, flummoxed at what he had just head. He turned to Amanda, “Is what you said true?”

“Is what true counselor?” Sonny questioned as he bounced in, the door swinging behind him.

Amanda tilted her head. “Y/N has a thing for Barba.”

“Well, who doesn’t know that?” Sonny laughed. Rafael looked at him stonily and Sonny shook his head, throwing his hands in the air. “She stares at you in court all of the time.”

“She - she stares at me?” Rafael asked in disbelief.

“Very dreamily,” Sonny added for good measure.

“I’ve never noticed. How long has this been going on?” Rafael asked. 

Amanda shrugged. “For awhile now.” She furrowed her brows once more. “Why do you ask?”

Rafael sighed and didn’t immediately answer. Amanda grinned. “You like her too, don’t you?”

Awkward silence filled the kitchen and finally Rafael cracked. “Fine! I like her. I like her a lot,” he sputtered. “I see her around the courthouse and I’ve always wanted to ask her out but look at me, I am closer to 50 and haven’t been out on a date in God knows how long! All I do is work.”

Amanda shook her head and took a sip of the drink she had poured herself. “You should ask her out,” she replied. Sonny patted Rafael’s shoulder. “You owe it yourself. You deserve to be happy.”

***

The following Monday, you strode into the courtroom, ready to take your usual spot. You paused as you noticed Rafael and Olivia with whom you could only assume was a witness. “Excuse me; I am sorry,” you apologized, swiveling on the ball of your foot, ready to exit. 

“No, we were just wrapping up. We will get out of your way,” Olivia replied. “Thanks Rafa for your help,” she continued, and led the witness away.

You started to walk past the bar when Rafael piped up. “Friday was fun.”

You looked at Rafael who gave you a smile as he continued to pack away his papers.

“It was something,” you replied hesitantly. “Glad you had fun. Look, about what Amanda said,” you began but Rafael cut you off.

“Want to grab dinner?” Rafael rushed out.

You blinked and stared at Rafael quizzically. “I, uh - I am sorry, what?”

Rafael let at out an audible sigh and he could feel his heart in his throat. “If you’re free tonight, I’d really like to take you out to dinner.”

“Did Amanda put you up to this?” You warily asked, your eyes narrowing.

“Amanda? What? No! I really would like to take you out for dinner. I’ve been meaning to ask you for awhile,” Rafael confessed, shoving his hands in his pocket.

You smiled as you nodded. “Okay, then I’d like that.” 

You didn’t miss the fact that Rafael beamed at your response. He walked over to ha his a business card. “My cell is on the back. I’ll be in court most of the morning but then at my office the rest of the day. Would 7:00 work?”

Taking Rafael’s card, you nodded. “I end at 4:30, so that is perfect.”

Rafael gave you a huge grin in return. “Until then.” 

You watched as Rafael walked away and looked at his business card, elated.

“Until then,” you murmured, twirling the business card in your fingers. Reaching into your phone, you quickly texted Amanda.

[Y/N 8:20 A.M. to Rollins]: You’ll never guess what happened.

-FIN-


End file.
